Bibs are commonly used on newborn babies and young children to protect the chest area, especially clothing (e.g., shirts, pajama tops, etc.) that the baby wears while eating, from food stains. Naturally, the process of learning to eat with fingers or utensils is messy and the baby tends to soil his arms with food as well. For this reason, long sleeved bibs can be used to protect the baby's clothes sleeves while eating.
Whereas sleeveless bibs are quite easy to put on and remove by fastening a pair of straps around the baby's neck, it is difficult to dress a baby with a sleeved bib as the baby is often not capable of assisting in directing their arms through the sleeve openings and then straightening their arm at the appropriate time. Thus, it is necessary for the parent to insert the baby's arm through one sleeve opening and pull it from the other end. The second sleeve arm is usually more difficult to work with as it is necessary to bend the baby's arm further to direct it into the sleeve opening. Furthermore, as it is more natural for parents to first put the baby in the highchair and then proceed to put on the bib, it is usually much more difficult to manipulate a baby's arm into the bib sleeves once the baby is in the highchair, thereby further exasperating the problem.